Rob
.png |username= |firstseason= |lastseason= |totalseasons= 29 |wins= 7 |winseasons= }} was a former member who first began picking in . He exited the Brantvivor group with Hudson after , during the six month hiatus between Phases One and Two. Summary of Picks - This pick was playing for a second time. } | Kai Winn | 15th |- | | Female Changeling | Winner |- | rowspan="2"| | | Abby Lee Miller | 8th |- | | Dagny Mellgren | 5th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Sheila Carter | 8th |- | | Sister Act Mother Superior | Winner |- | rowspan="2"| | | Chanel Black | 10th |- | | Ishka | 4th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Linda Griffin | 18th |- | | Sandi Griffin | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | Fallon Carrington | 13th |- | | Pearl Winston | 4th |- | rowspan="2"| | | | Dagny Mellgren | | 10th |- | | | Sheila Carter | | 7th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Justin Trudeau | 19th |- | | Vincent Kennedy McMahon | 13th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Baby Sloth | 18th |- | | Monkey Cup | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | | Fallon Carrington | | 16th |- | | | Kai Winn | | 14th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Chantal Biya | 9th |- | | Cameroon | 6th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Miranda Sings | 9th |- | | Jill Vertes | 5th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Kenta Hat | 5th |- | | Queen Victoria Statue | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | Miss Frizzle | Third Place |- | | Liz | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | Beast | 11th |- | | Mystique | 4th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Ethan Lee Miller | 17th |- | | Sacke$ha | Winner |- | rowspan="2"| | | | Jill Vertes | | 12th |- | | | Mystique | | 5th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Angela Merkel | 5th |- | | Princess Margaret | Winner |- | rowspan="2"| | | Vivi-Anne Stein | 10th |- | | Alexa Bliss | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | Karen Walker | 17th |- | | Bank World Barbara | Third Place |- | rowspan="2"| | | Mrs. George | 4th |- | | Kylie George | Runner-Up |- | rowspan="2"| | | High As A Khait | 8th |- | | Ethandonna | Winner |- | rowspan="2"| | | Cate Blanchett | 12th |- | | Kylie Minogue | 4th |- | rowspan="2"| | | | Kylie Minogue | | 8th |- | | | Putsy Hodge | | 7th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Chartreuse | 18th |- | | 1980s Power Suit | 8th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Professor Farnsworth | 16th |- | | Rob Kardashian | 8th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Chanelle | 19th |- | | Kath Day-Knight | 13th |- | rowspan="2"| | | Peyton Royce | 5th |- | | Anti-Diva Paige | Winner |- | rowspan="2"| | | | Bank World Barbara | | 15th |- | | | Vivi-Anne Stein | | Winner |} Category:Members Category:Former Members